SHIELD Academy: Ice (BURN IT DOWN)
by Blueberry01120
Summary: SHIELD Academy: Thor gets revenge because no one touches his Loki.


45 one-fingered push-ups.

200 inverted press-ups.

A one-armed side plank held for a 500 four count cadence.

And Thor decides his condition sufficient to engage in such activities that require his full physical attention—activities that involve his heart bound oath to protect Loki.

As he pulls on the lightweight black clothing, he thinks of what he is going to carry out with the others. Thor has been in the occasional schoolyard fight and most recently, a tussle with Banner that left the other boy wounded severely while he left unscathed, but this plot of theirs is no schoolyard fight. It would a mistake to think so. There are many lives at risk here—excluding his own, but he will not mention that to anyone and heed Loki's past advice to attempt to look humble—and lives depend on the result being one of justice and freedom.

Jörmungandr holds the world aloft, but for the night, Thor has taken it atop his own shoulders. He rolls aforementioned shoulders and lifts the heels of his boots to loosen up the slight tension in his body. There is no room for mistakes. Not tonight.

He does not feel any hesitation in his step as he goes to descend the stairs. This is what must be done. His comrades agree. They did not attempt to counter Thor's words, and Natasha met his eyes with knowing in her own of his plan of vengeance. The widow knows him well, almost as well as the boy he encounters as his foot drops the next stair.

He swallows away his face of war in favor for the projection of warmth that he has been sure to put up around Loki as of late. He feels the same ones that plague Loki in both his waking hours and during slumber: the fear, worry, and doubt. It is quite a struggle to keep his fear tucked away, but if it eases Loki's fears, it's all worth it.

Everything he does for Loki is worth it.

"Thor," he says, "where are you—where are you going in… that?" The lust in Loki's voice sends a tendril straight to his groin, and he grasps the railing as an alternative to giving into the desire of touching Loki's arm.

"Recreational shooting with Luke and Robert," comes to Thor's mouth with sardonic easiness. He's taken to bending the truth where Loki's feelings are at stake as Loki insists upon doing for Thor. In a convoluted sense, he _is_ going shooting with friends though he has no plans on using any weapons other than the gadgets provided by Tony. "I will be back before dusk."

Loki bites his bottom lip, and Thor suppresses a groan. "Wait, Thor, I…" He steps forward past Thor's radius of self-control, and Thor thinks of the vehicle waiting outside and the mission he must accomplish. "Before you leave can, I…"

Thor inhales sharply when Loki's finger touches his skin, a feeling like ice spreading throughout his limbs. He forces himself to look away from him and gain some semblance of control over his carnal instincts because Thor cannot abandon his friends in this situation.

"Loki, don't," he says, grabbing his wrist. The first time he grabbed him like this, he felt ashamed at the thrill the power over Loki gave him, but now, this power is going to be of use. He leans into Loki's ear, gritting his jaw to stop from marking him as he desires. "Later, you can… give me the entire thing." He inhales his scent and allows himself that one reward. "I want it rough and fast."

Loki lets out a moan, and Thor pulls himself back before he can grab him by the waist and show him just how hard he's making him with his simple behavior. "Oh, okay," he says, and he nods as if he's an obedient child. Why do such actions make Thor start to devolve into a mere animal with sexual need? "Good, I'll be waiting."

As he makes his way out of the house, he adjusts himself in his too constrictive pants. Just moments ago, they fit him perfectly, but Loki always makes them tighter. Thor should make him see just how uncomfortable it is to have a hard-on that must remain untouched in his pants. Yes, he will exactly that. Later on of course.

One foot out of the door and Thor is transformed into the warrior he's conditioned to be. His movements are completely silent as he makes his way to the black vehicle waiting in the center of the street. He slides between the cars and opens the door after casting a glance around and up at the empty windows above.

"Thor, finally," Luke says as Thor slides in beside him. His words do not hold their usual jest. "What was the hold up?"

He takes in the dim figures seated and matches each serious face to a name: Peter, Robert, Clint, Bruce, Jonathan, Bucky, Benjamin, Rhodey, Wade, Steven, and Tony in the driver's seat. These people have proven their loyalty without even having displayed action yet. Their presence speaks volumes about their valor and the loyalty they feel toward Loki's honor. Thor knows that they have forged lasting relationships, all unique in their own regard.

"Loki," he answers, nodding a greeting to the others.

"No surprise there," Robert says. He fondles with the wrist of his jacket in a way that betrays his anxiety. Thor can only offer him a comforting look from his place two seats away. "What'd you tell him?"

"Recreational shooting."

"Funny," Peter says. "In some way, this could be kind of funny since there are guns involved… right, Stark?"

"Duh, Parker, what are we going to do, tickle them to death?"

"Could work," he replies as he shrugs. "I have been told of my magical fingers."

"Please," Natasha says. She turns around in her seat and makes eye contact with Thor, her own sharp. "JARVIS, should I explain, or do you want to take your glory?"

"Miss Romanoff, I would be pleased to tell them of the weaponry and other tactical devices Sir has provided for the evening, but I feel as though you will serve as an excellent proxy," the computer replies, Thor looking up toward the ceiling out of habit.

"Good." Natasha slides from her seat to the floor in front of their feet. "We want this to be as bloodless as possible, so we're using mostly defensive and subdual devices." She reaches into the ajar floor panel and holds up a metallic device in the shape of a handgun. Thor's eyes are drawn to the light blue chamber in the barrel. "This is a tranquilizer gun. It works just as a normal handgun, but it's… a tranq. Here, there's one for all of you."

Thor weighs the gun in his hand, and after a few moments, he decides that it's too lightweight for him to utilize during combat. One squeeze and it will be scrap metal in his hands. He tucks it into the belt around his waist and leans forward to wait for Natasha to resume talking. His heart rate is starting to pick up. Good, he's getting prepared.

She pulls a cylindrical object with the same blue core out. "This is an antidote," she says, pulling the tip of the object off to reveal a thick needle. It's a syringe, a nontraditional Starkian one. "You can stab them anywhere in the body with his-"

"And they'll be riding the sober train in no time," Stark says. "Come on, come on, Natasha. Move on to the fun stuff. The tech."

Natasha distributes the syringes, and Thor's relieved that it has slightly more weight than the tranquilizer gun. "We all need to keep in contact the entire time, so Starks given us some tools from his arsenal." She pulls out a gas mask. "This is a… gas mask?"

"No, it's a _badass_ mask," Tony says. "JARVIS, explain."

"Sir and I upgraded the traditional gas mask to suit various needs. It still holds its traditional use of a gas mask, but the optical receptors also serve as video feed to the wearer. Audio output and input are also possible with the mask on. Miss Romanoff, if you would put it on, please."

Natasha disappears behind the mask and reappears as a cold-hearted assassin. The secrets that she withholds from them pertain to her comfort with such situations as this, but Thor knows not to ask more than the information needed. Loki trusts her, and she has proven herself trustworthy to Thor many times. Her personal demons are exactly that, hers. "I can see your heart rates," she says, her voice distorted. "Awfully excited, Thor."

He stares into the darkened eye holes but does not smile. "It is purposeful then?"

"Fuck yeah it is!" Tony shouts.

"Give me one!" Wade takes a mask from Natasha and pulls it on his face. "Mm, I like it. X-ray vision available?"

"Yes, Master Wilson, but I cannot grant you use of it knowing your nefarious intent."

"JARVIS knows your pervin," Jonathan says before he slips his own mask on.

One by one, the others disappear behind their masks and become a part of a uniformed whole. Seeing them all willingly subject to using it because of the risks makes Thor's heart swell in pride. He is going to embrace them all by the end of the night. They all deserve quite the hug.

Tony and Thor are the last ones without masks, Tony's masklessness due to his need to see the road and appear to not be engaging in any illegal activities. Thor holds his in his hands and listens to the others chatter around him. He is just not ready to disappear into the whole.

"Hey, turn some music on," Clint says. "I need to get pumped."

There is a chorus of sighs and masked-glares sent in Clint's direction.

"M'kay, but I'm choosing the music," Tony says. "Jarv, turn on the 'BURN IT DOWN HYDRA FUCKERS' playlist."

Raucous guitar filled music blasts out of the speakers and rattles the car, and Thor instantly recognizes this as a song Loki is quite fond of. He tries to keep his strange music tastes secret from Thor, but he often utilizes his height to peak of the boy's shoulder and glance at his iPod screen. Though he wishes to smile, he suppresses it. This is not a time for smiles and retrospection.

Everyone present seems to know at least one lyric from the song. Luke and Robert alternative between singing parts and rapping parts, Wade, Clint, and Jonathan doing the same.

Natasha sits on the ground with her hands in her lap. Even if she is masked, Thor knows that she is looking at him. "He'd be thankful."

Thor shakes his head. "You and I both know that Loki would be everything but grateful."

The music falls to a barely audible volume, and JARVIS' voice announces from the speakers, "Master Odinson, there is an"—his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket and "Lovers in Japan" begins to play much to Luke's amusement—"incoming call from Master Laufeyson."

Thor does not feel mortification at everyone knowing his song choice for Loki's calls. He does feel slightly worried at Loki's choice to call him at this hour. Loki never calls Thor this late. He thanks JARVIS and hits the answer button. "Hello, Loki, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies. Thor hears _that_ edge to his voice, and he has to suppress a groan at the knowledge that this phone call is going to be torturous and terrible for his focus. "Can I not call you?"

"No, Loki, just…" He pinches the bridge of his nose and shifts in his seat. "What are you doing? I—where are you specifically?"

"Specifically?" Thor has a slightly niggling that he is going to regret the question. "I'm in the kitchen eating strawberries, whipped-cream less." That is not what Thor was expecting. "Thor, do you see the problem with that?"

He glances over and sees that the others are staring at him.

"I want to talk to him too," Clint says. Behind that mask, he is definitely pouting. "Please, Thor, don't hog him."

"Yeah, Odinson, put Lok-master on the stereo." Jonathan taps Tony's shoulder. "Put Loki on."

"Uh…" Tony starts to giggle uncontrollably, and Thor is almost sure that he is going to get into an accident until he sobers. "Okay, but I gotta warn you that it's probably not… JARVIS, turn on the stereo headset."

"Tony-"

"Thor-" Loki begins, his voice switching from the headset to the car around him. It's jarring to hear the lust so loudly, and Thor clenches his fists to keep his hands away from the ever growing tightness inside of his pants. "Thor, are you listening?"

He sighs and leans his head onto the headrest. "Yes, Loki, I am," he says.

"Okay, good, we're on the same page then. You get the whipped cream, and I will be happy."

"Whoa, what?" Peter shouts. "What?"

"LOL!" Jonathan claps. "What the fuck were you two talking about?"

"Hey, Loki!" Tony shouts. "What is up, my horny brother-?"

"Wait, Stark?" The rage is pronounced, but fortunately it does mask over the want and need in his voice for Thor's sake. "What—Thor, who are you with? Was that Storm? Parker?"

"Lok-"

"You didn't feel the need to inform me that I was a part of a group conversation?" Loki scoffs. "I think there may have to be a change of plans for later."

"No, Loki, wait!" He looks toward the ceiling, and the computer seems to get Thor's struggle as Loki's voice reappears back into Thor's phone. "Loki, I'm sorry. They all wanted to talk to you, and-"

"Whipped cream, Thor! Whipped cream!"

"Okay, okay, I will," he says. He makes a note to stop by the local marker after this entire thing. "Loki?"

He sighs on the other end, and it's back. "Yes, Thor?"

"I love you, Loki." The car around him goes silent, and there are no snickers or otherwise for once. There's also silence on the other end, but that's due to Loki's ignorance. He's going to be confused, but it is better than any alternative of him knowing and attempting to intervene.

"Thor, I love you too, but you didn't-" The line goes silent at the swipe of Thor's thumb.

Thor lifts the mask to his face and secures it around his head. The optical receptors display the heart rate of the nearest two people in each eye: Luke in the left and Natasha in the right. He is a part of the whole, and he is prepared to do whatever it takes to get Loki the vengeance he's unaware he deserves.

There's a spike in heart rate across the board as they all stand on the adjacent sidewalk to the Red Room. With the spike, there's also a change in demeanor from everyone. They look like true warriors here in the overspill of red light: all cloaked in black and hidden behind expressionless gas masks.

"Can you all hear me?" A distorted version of Tony's voice rings in Thor's ears, ebbing in volume as he visibly adjusts the digital dials on the screen in his lap. He looks up from the screen. "Better?"

"Yes," someone says, but Thor only nods.

"I'm Hero Support, so I'll be in your ears the entire time with a little help from JARVIS." Tony stands up from the doorway of the truck and steps up to the blond-haired mask that Thor identifies as an unusually quiet Steven. "You're number one on my feed, so if feed number one goes out, I'm kicking your ass!" he shouts. "You better watch his ass, Barnes."

"No thanks, I'm straight."

Steven touches Tony's shoulder softly, and Thor stares on with a feeling of déjà vu though he remembers himself in Steven's position and Loki in Tony's. "I'll be fine, Tony." He drops his hand. "Everyone, are we all informed of the plan?" He casts a glance around their semi-circle. "Let's go over it again just in case."

Standing feet away from the entrance of Valhalla as Steven speaks makes Thor more and more impatient as the seconds pass. He is aware that those responsible are separated by bricks and mortar, and it makes the anger stronger. Once he enters, there will be nothing to stop him from acting out his fantasies of revenge.

"Okay, let's go."

As he passes a speaking Natasha and Tony, he pulls the gun from his back pocket and sets it on the ground beside Stark. "I have no use of guns," he says.

"Thor, remember that we are trying to keep this bloodless," she says. "The tranquilizer is the way to-"

He starts to walk away from her. There are many other ways to harm a person without shedding blood. As he passes Banner, he thinks of their fight as an example of that.

Steven and Rhodey stand behind Natasha as she talks to the bouncer, and as Thor reaches them, Steven subdues him with one punch to the face.

"Sorry, Mister, but we have a job to do," he says. He glances at Thor. "Are you ready?"

Thor answers that by pushing past the two of them and into the club. The optical receptors immediately adjust the color balance, so Thor can see something other than the strange overabundance of red. The ambient music playing above is adjusted as well, and he can hear Steven talking as he moves farther inside.

"Remember, try not to hurt anyone-"

A dark-haired male comes forward with rage-filled eyes, so Thor responds the practical way: he knocks him unconscious.

"Thor, please, be more… gentle," Steven says, and Thor is already becoming annoyed with his need to try to reign him in. Thor does not require reigning especially from Steven Rogers. This is his mission. They are merely support.

"What the fu-?" The male does not get to finish before Thor kicks him into a table.

They emerge from their seats like henchman in a video game, and they fall just as easily as the fictional henchman do too. Their bodies crumple to the ground as if they are made of paper-mâché, and the power coursing through Thor's veins increases with each knock out. Each knock out is a step closer to the final goal of finding the one who wronged Loki.

The male's jaw cracks audibly when Thor hits him, and Thor narrowly dodges the spurt of blood from his mouth.

At the sound of something shattered, Thor looks up and sees Bruce standing atop a table with a broken bottle raised above his head. The Banner that roams the halls of SHIELD and talks nuclear physics with Loki is absent and a raging hulk stands in his place.

"What the—what's happening?" A blonde girl stares at him with wide eyes. "Why are you—who-?" He stabs her in the arm with the syringe and moves along after the glassy look leaves her eyes.

"Thor, behind-"

He grabs the boy by the collar and slams him bodily into the nearest table. He knows him, that lecherous grin forever on his face. "You are the one they call Carny," he says.

The boy laughs. "Hm, and you're Thor," he replies, so Thor slams him down into the table against to punctuate his seriousness. "Ouch, feisty. I see why Lok-"

"Keep his name from your mouth!" He tightens his grip on the boy's neck and feels joy at the tears in his eyes. "Tell me where this Flint Marko is."

"Oh, Flint's in trouble!" He coughs. "If I tell you, they'll kill me, so I know you're too much of a SHIELD boy to dare do something like that. Now, just let me go, and you and your friends can just go back home to your mommies and-" His nose cracks loudly under Thor's fist, and his eyes fall shut.

If the boy is not going to tell him, Thor will just have to find out elsewhere.

"Tony, tell me Flint Marko's location," he says as he scans over the chaotic room. Heart rates appear onto the screen with each turn of his eyes, and Thor notes who is doing what. He hears something above him and looks up to see that Peter has somehow gotten onto a column on the ceiling.

"He's-"

"Tony," Steven cuts in, "don't."

Thor smacks away a flying bottle and gnashes his teeth. Loki's voice in his head stops him. "Tony, tell me." He stabs the syringe into a passing boy. "Now."

"Tony…"

"Sorry, Steve, but… head straight back and down the hall, Thor. He's in there with someone you might want a little back up for…"

"I'm headed in your direction, Thor," Benjamin says.

He enters the darkened hallway with intention in each step, Behind that door, there is vengeance.

"Thor, wait, don't go in yet!" Tony shouts, but his warning goes unheeded.

Thor steps into the open doors and into the even darker room. A quick glance around reveals that it was recently occupied: a cooling cigar in an ashtray and three half-empty glasses. He can even… sense their presence as if that is probable. He simply does. He knows that there are people in here hiding.

"Cowards!" he shouts. "Reveal yourselves!"

A green light turns on above the platform. Movement makes the red curtains ripple and flow.

Thor takes a step onto the platform and takes slow steps along the curtain, listening for any other footsteps besides the barely audible sound of his own. At the smallest movement behind them, he shoves his hand through the curtains and seizes the person.

The mohawked boy smirks at Thor. "You found me," he says as he does a once over of Thor. "Wow, you are nice looking. Don't know what the big deal about your boyfriend is."

He shakes him by the shoulders, growing frustrated when he simply laughs. "Did you have anything to do with Loki's drugging?"

"Do I look like I want _him _to kill me?" he asks. "No, didn't do much other than pass by him. You're obviously looking for Flint and Lester, but… sorry to say you just missed them." He grabs Thor's forearms and attempts to back flip his way out of his grasp, but Thor halts him with a kick to the stomach.

He stands over the mohawked boy. "They are here. I know they are."

"Hey, blondie, wanna play?"

Thor turns and sees the green-striped sandy haired boy. There is no doubt that he is Flint Marko. He cracks his knuckles. "You."

"Me?" He grins. "Nice to meet Loki's SO. He talked about you so much."

"You touched him," Thor says as he takes a step forward. "You laid your hands on Loki."

"Duh, I mean—whoa, not so fast!" Flint hops off of the platform, but Thor's back in front of him in seconds. "You don't want to talk about how I took advantage of your little boy toy? You don't want to hear how he let me touch-?"

They collide with Thor ending up on top of Flint. He punches the boy square in the nose but doesn't stop even when he hears the crack and sees the fountain of blood it becomes. Thor doesn't stop. He can't.

This boy touched Loki.

He touched Loki!

He touched _Thor's_ Loki.

He deserves nothing short of death for daring to think himself remotely deserving of the right to forcibly mar Loki's skin with a symbol of everything wrong with society. He was naïve to think that Thor would allow him to get away with that unscathed. Loki did not talk about Thor because if he had, Flint would have been expecting something like this.

Flint's face is covered in red, but that doesn't make Thor stop. What makes him stop is the sound of shouting in his ears that he realizes he's been effectively blocking out for the past few moments.

"Thor, Thor, stop!"

He stands up from Flint's body, his chest heaving in the excitement of the fight. He looks down at his gloves and sees the rest splatters of blood, Flint's blood.

"Thor, please, no more blood," Natasha says in his ear. "You've made your point. It's—come back out here with us."

Flint groans on the ground. "Given up on finishing the job?"

The anger floods back into his limbs, and he pulls Flint up into a sitting position, taking the underside of his jaw in one hand and his arm in the other.

"Oh god, Thor-!"

"Dude, don't-!"

"Thor-!"

A gas fills his mask from the inside, and Thor looks down at the cyan gas with curiosity. Tony thought to put in safety measures in case one of them did not submit to authority, and it appears that Thor is the deflector. He inhales deeply and expects the effects to take hold of him, but nothing happens. He pulls the mask from his head and tosses it aside and replaces his hand on Flint's jaw.

Flint's arm snaps at the top of the humerus, his bone bent at the same spot where the star marred Loki's skin. His unconsciousness is instantaneous.

"FIRE!" someone shouts from outside.

Thor emerges back onto the main room and sees the orange flames in the center immediately. Enormous flames are hard to miss.

"Thor, Thor, dude," Rhodey says as he grabs his arm. "Storm and Wade, the idiots decided to burn it down! Come on, come on!"

Fighting has ceases for the most part though Banner lands a punch on the back of a passing male's head. Everyone has one goal in mind and that is to get to safety.

When they emerge from the club, Rhodey is coughing from smoke inhalation, and Thor is suddenly worried for all of his friends' safety. They can all hold their own fighting, but a fire is a different kind of beast. It's Gaia's work, and her work is not to be trifled with.

Natasha, Clint, and Tony stand watching the screen in Tony's hands.

"Good, you're alive!" Clint shouts.

"Yeah, fucking took off the mask!" Tony shouts. "Thought you killed him!"

He crosses his arms and stares at them evenly. Thor did nothing wrong by exacting the revenge due to Flint. He went fairly easy on the boy. He should have done much more than that, broken both arms perhaps.

Steven emerges with Bucky flanking him. "Who is all out here?"

Robert and Luke come out with Wade between them, their hands on his arms. "We've got Wilson."

Jonathan runs out with his shirt off, Benjamin not far behind, and Steven grabs him by the arm and stops him. "What?"

"What were you thinking?" Steven asks, and Thor forces himself to look away from the interaction. He does not trust himself to hold his tongue against Steven's sudden need to control all of them.

"Get off me, Rogers!" Jonathan shoves Steven away and starts to walk down the sidewalk, and Benjamin follows him close behind. He turns and throws the gas mask on the ground. "Fuck you and your authority! I'm Johnny Storm!"

Wade pulls free of Robert and Luke's grasps. "Yeah, I'm with Storm!" He pulls of his mask and holds up two middle fingered salutes though he actually salutes in Thor's direction. "Good on your ass for sticking it to the man, Odinson. Tell Lok-master I said, 'what the fuck up?'"

Bruce comes out with Peter slung over his shoulder.

"Know that I'm fine," Peter says as he looks up from Bruce's side. "I'm just—it was a far drop."

"Thor, what were _you_ thinking?" Steven demands. "We told you no blood!"

"And I disregarded it in favor for exacting the justice that was needed," he replies.

"Justice is not hurting people!"

"Then what is it, Steven?" He takes a step toward him, relishing the inches of height he has over him. "Is it your altruistic way of liberating people, or simply sitting them down to talk it out like the practitioner of freedom you are? I must inform you that justice does not only work that way."

"Thor," he says, "you almost murdered him!"

"Your point? He hurt Loki. It is only fair that he pay the highest price: his life."

Steven gulps and looks away from Thor. He does not see the true darkness of the world in his own of altruism and morals. "It still isn't right."

"According to you?" He raises his fist to show Steven exactly how right it is when Robert steps between them.

"Thor, don't," he says. The tiredness in his voice has a calming effect on Thor as well as the knowledge that Robert has been liberated of some of his HYDRA-inflicted guilt from years past.

He exhales, the image of blue eyes and a smirk appearing in his mind, and puts space between himself and Rogers. "I have whipped cream to buy," he says, and he walks away from them and the burning building.

As he walks the aisles of the market in search of whipped cream, he garners looks from others unused to seeing men dressed in all-black garbs and searching for condiments. He reaches for a can of whipped cream when he feels eyes on him.

He looks down at the wide-eyed boy and is quite relieved that it is only him instead of the third party that Thor never found back there. "Mister, are you a ninja?"

Thor throws his head back and laughs. He rid himself of his gloves on the way, so his hands are no longer covered in blood. If they were, he doesn't think that the boy would be asking such a question. "No," he replies, grabbing another can just in case, "I am sorry to inform you that I am not a ninja."

The boy huffs. "You're lying."

Thor cocks an eyebrow. "I am not."

"Yes, you are." He casts a glance around before leaning in with his hands cupped around his mouth. "You have to. You _are_ a ninja." He winks at him. "I promise I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you," Thor replies. He was a child once, and he knows the allure of secret warriors.

As he checks out, he can't help but feel excited at the prospect of telling Loki of a child calling him a ninja. He meets the little boy and his mother at the door, and Thor watches the two of them disappear in the opposite direction, the boy sending glances over his shoulder with a thumbs up.

Thor makes another note to find out Loki's opinion of kids, preferably while he's still under his post-orgasmic haze. He's not opening up that can of worms while Loki's coherent. Slipping that into casual conversation would never work. Thor is not that much of a ninja.


End file.
